X
by j0yalici0us
Summary: a bunch of stuff happend, but it is about Tristan and Rory. ~*~finished~*~
1. Default Chapter

NAME - Joy LaRosa   
E-MAIL -Joyish26@aol.com   
SPOILERS - Rory and Trisen learn some new thing about each other.   
RATING -R.   
CONTENT -a lot of swearing, so if you don't like that or something don't read   
it.   
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory and Tristen   
DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything, it is all the WB's idea Blah Blah Blah   
  
~*~ This story takes place after the final Epo. right after Tristen asked   
Rory to go to the P. J. Harvey concert. I am changing some of it too   
though. ~*~   
  
"I don't think we should go to a concert together, because it would be too   
much like a date." Rory answer kind of confused   
  
"That because it would be one." Tristan said with a coolness, but on the   
inside he was shaking.   
  
"Wait, you mean you want to....oh....umm....welll....Im gunna miss my bus."   
She tried to run   
  
"Rory!" He yelled, she stopped cold in her tracks.   
  
"Tristan look. I don't think I can date you right now. I am not over Dean   
yet." She had a soft look in her eyes.   
  
"I know this. But what do they say ' When you fall off a Jackass, just get   
right back on." He said because he really did hate Dean.   
  
Rory smiled, "Tristan....." His hopes rose, "You just called your self a   
Jackass." She took her ticket and walked out the door.   
  
He smiled but he just scored a date with Rory so nothing could go wrong.   
  
The day seemed to fly by so fast. The concert was on Friday night, it was   
Wednesday. Tristan went home and asked his mothers dress maker what size Rory   
would be and should her a picture that he had taken from the dance. He then   
went online. He went to all kinds of site looking for the perfect dress for   
her. He would normally like it if his dates wore something, well, low on top   
and high on the bottom. But for Rory he needed to find something with class.   
  
"Something blue maybe? To bring out her eyes. No, She wore a blue dress with   
farmer boy. No way!" He talked like his to himself for 2 hours looking at   
women's dresses. Finally at a Gucci web site he found it. it was perfect!   
The dress was a bright pink at the bottom but slowly got paler as it went up.   
It had thin beaded straps and it went to the floor with a slit just past the   
knee. He didn't even look at the price, it was $400. But it didn't, matter to   
him. It was for Rory. He had it come that night. All he had to do we put the   
name Du Gray in and it gave all kinds of choices. Since his mother buys all   
her Saturday night dresses from them. His mother had a designer for every day   
and night. It came at 9:00. He opened it up and it was even more beautiful.   
He couldn't wait to give it to her.   
  
Gilmore house   
Rory at this time was looking through her closet for something to wear.   
  
"Damn it! This sucks! I have nothing! MOM!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"What what's wrong?" Lorelai said running into her room   
  
"I have nothing to wear!" She said back   
  
Lorelai looked around the room covered in clothes. "Hell if this is nothing I   
hate to see what everything is." She smiled   
  
"No, Mom you don't under stand I have to have something to wear for the P. J.   
Harvey concert! And probably some nice eating place too!"   
  
"Wait, that sounds like a date....Dean and you go back together?"   
  
"No, Tristan." She said and sat on top of clothes with a bed under it some   
wear.   
"I though that I wanted Dean back but I think I just wanted Tristan, and the   
feeling of being special. I mean I know I don't need a boyfriend but it is so   
F-in nice to have."   
  
"OK here," she handed Rory the charge card and told her to go to the mall in   
Hartford tomorrow after school.   
  
Chilton   
Tristan walked thought the hall with the dress in a clear dress bag that it   
had came in last night.   
"Hey Du Gray! Nice outfit!" John yelled at him. He just smiled and went on to   
Rorys locker.   
  
Rory was nerves about seeing Tristan but it was an excited nerves. She walked   
up to her locker thought people and there he was. With is smile that made her   
knees go weak.   
  
"Hey there." She said "What's that?" She saw something behind his back.   
  
"Well, I have a sister and if I know girls as much as I know her. You just   
like her last night was throwing clothes from you dresser and closet last   
night saying' I have nothing to wear.'"   
  
Rory was amazed! He pulled the dress from behind his back. Rory almost cried   
and died at the same time!   
  
"Oh my God! Is this for me?" She said still looking in amazement   
  
"No! I had to tell you I am a cross dresser!" He said with a smile   
  
"That better be a lie!" and punch him in the arm   
  
"I asked my Mom dress maker what size you would be. She said about a 5 or 6   
so I got a 6 just to be sure. Not that you fat or anything. Do u like it?"   
  
"Like it....hmmmmm... no" Tristan felt his heart stop. "I love it!" She   
answered back quickly.   
  
"Do you want to go out to eat before the concert?" He asked her   
  
"Sure." She said   
  
The bell rang and they wen to class. Tristan had to carry the dress to class   
because there was no place to put it until the next passing period, when he   
could put it in his car.   
  
"Who that for?" Louise said talking to Paris and Madeline.   
  
"Hmmmmm.....probably some vain slut who has thrown her self at him." Paris   
responded and then went back to getting ready for class   
  
"Oh maybe summer?" Madeline answered.   
  
Rory came in before him. But stooped to wait for him. He came around the last   
corner and put his arm around Rory.   
  
"What the Fuck!" Paris said out loud.   
  
"Miss Geller! We do not allow that kind of Language in this school! Go to the   
deans office!"   
"   
"But..."   
  
"Now Miss!"   
  
"Fine." She left the room and gave Rory the coldest look she has ever seen.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" Rory whispered to Louise   
  
All She did was look at Tristan and said, "You got your answer?" And turned   
around.   
  
"Don't worry about her." Tristan whispered in her ear   
  
The class went by fast and the day even faster. The last bell rang   
  
"Hey you, How about I pick you up at 6:00 on Friday?"   
  
"OK."   
  
"Orrrr we could skip school and go out all day and do a lot of stuff."   
  
"Stuff? Like..."   
  
"We could find some people and have one big orgy! Or we could go to mall."   
  
"I have a math test first period but after that can you have the car waiting   
out front!?!?"   
  
"You go it babe!"   
  
Gilmore House   
  
"Mom! I have to ask you something?"   
  
"Yeah...."   
  
"What would you got if I asked to skip school tomorrow?"   
  
"Ask why."   
  
"Because I'm good all the time and I just want to be bad for once. I mean you   
did it a lot didn't you?"   
  
"Yeah sure but I mean your not me. And as much as I love the fact that you   
share my beauty but not my habits."   
  
"I know I am not going to make a habit of it but I just want to!"   
  
"Fine. I don't care."   
  
Tristens house   
  
"Dad!!!!!"   
  
"What Tristan?" He said without even looking up from the paper.   
  
"You know how you said I could get a new car when I needed it."   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Can I get it now?"   
  
"Yeah go to lot and pick something out."   
  
Tristen went there and got a new Audi TT Roadster. Sliver. He thought it   
would go with Rory's dress.   
  
Chilton   
  
Rorys test seemed to last forever! The bell rang for second period and Rory   
ran from the school. There was Tristan with his new car, and about 7 other   
girls standing around it. But Tristan didn't even look at them. They all saw   
the way he looked at Rory and knew he was in love. They all left soon after.   
  
"The Hartford Mall?" He asked   
  
"Yeah, there is this killer pair of shoes I saw. And they will go great with   
this absolutely gorgeous dress this hot guys got me" She said with the   
biggest smile she has had since the brake up.   
  
Hartford Mall   
  
"Oh my God that them!" Rory went into Steve Madden and pick up a pair of   
black high heels with ankle strap. They were perfect foe the dress and for   
her. "Can I get these in a 8?" She asked the shoe man.   
  
Tristen went up to the man when Rory looked around and passed him his charge   
card. "She get anything she wants, and pays for none of it!" He whispered and   
walked to Rory.   
  
"I think I will get this purse too. I just got my pay check from helping my   
Mom at the Inn." She explained and went up to the counter.   
  
"No, ma `am." HE said to her putting everything in a bag   
  
"Huh, what do u mean, 'no?'"   
  
"It is taken care of." And he handed her the bag.   
  
"Tristen! You are so sweet and nice!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on   
his cheek.   
  
They stayed at the mall UN till 4:00 and then went back to Tristan's house so   
that they could change. Tristen bought Rory some 'Concert Clothes' (Some A&F   
jeans and a Tee.) because a dress like the one he bought her would not work   
so well for it.   
  
Tristan's House   
  
They pulled up into a round drive way that went right up to the front of a   
huge house.   
'Damn! This is bigger then Madeline's house!' Rory thought to her self.   
  
"Here we are. Come on." He said opening her door for her.   
"K!" She really wanted to see his room   
  
They walked around the hole house it took about 20 min.   
  
"Now for my room" He said. He opened the two doors and it lead into a room 7   
times the size of Rory's room. There was a sofa with a coffee table and a   
fire place and a huge bed.   
  
'I wounded how many girls have been in there? NO! stop that. This is not   
about his past but you and him NOW!' Rory decided not to think about any of   
the girls he has EVER been out with.   
  
"This is my room. The bath room is that way, balcony, bed, dressing   
room......" He continued and pointed to every thing.   
  
"Can I see your closet?" She asked   
  
"Uhhh....yeah sure." He wasn't quiet sure why.   
  
They went in to a closet probably the size of Rory's room. There was only   
designer clothes. Nothing that you wouldn't find in Nordstroms, Lord N   
Taylor, Marshall Fields, or Bloomingdales. But he did have Abercrombie tee   
shirts.   
  
"WOW."   
  
"It's not that great. I don't use half of this. My sister started to store   
her clothes here. The ones she never wore but they were 'So 3 weeks ago!' "   
He said mocking is shallow older sister Jocelyn.   
  
~*~ (I just saw A. Knights Tale, & Loved it! Jocelyn is the name of Heath   
Ledgers Girlfriend. ) ~*~   
  
"You know you can have any of this?" He said looking at Rory with soft eyes   
  
"No, I couldn't it isn't yours even!"   
  
"Are you kidding. She hasn't even been home in 2 years! Let alone remember   
what clothes she put in my closet. I want you to have them!" He went over and   
picked up a bunch of dress bag and a big box of things. "What size are you?"   
  
"Well, I guess I would be a 5 or a 6 in these brands."   
  
"Great that's what my sister is. Take them all!"   
  
"NO! I can't!"   
  
"Fine!" He just left them there." Let go get some coffee."   
  
"Woo-Hoo!"   
  
"I guess that's a yes."   
  
They went to the kitchen and got some French coffee out. It was the best Rory   
has ever tasted!   
  
"Holy Shit! This is great!"   
  
"Damn, you REALLY like coffee!"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
They sat and talk for awhile but it was all most 5:00   
  
"We have to get ready for the concert." He said to her   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"You can use the dressing room in my room."   
  
It took her about 30 min. to finish getting ready. Tristan was wait on the   
sofa and she walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"Oh my God! God must like me, for he has sent me an angel before my very   
eyes!"   
  
She smiled because this was the most beautiful thing any one has ever said to   
her. "HE must REALLY like you......And so do I!"   
She finished and just couldn't stop herself. She ran into his arms and kissed   
him. She had never felt like this, not even with Dean. Tristan just amazed   
her every second she was with him.   
  
"Wow! I have kissed before, but NEVER like that. I have never felt every part   
of my body just tingle. You my dear are perfect. Shall we go to dinner?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Dinner at X   
  
"Wow. This place is really sweet." Rory looked around   
  
"Yeah, well there is a story to it too. The Nemen family had a son. He was my   
age, Roy. He was a nice guy but her we messed up. He was into drugs, Mostly X   
He OD'd one day and died. His parents wanted to do keep his memory alive by   
stooping other kids from doing the something. They paid this place off in a   
week. And then after that everything has gone to centers for kids who are   
staying off the streets and off drugs." He told her over there food   
  
"Wow, that's great. How did you know all this?"   
  
"He was one of my friends."   
  
"Oh, wow, I'm sorry."   
  
"It was hard but that's what got me into Chilton. My essay to get in was on   
Roy. It was bitter sweet."   
  
They talked and ate for and hour and 1/2.   
  
Concert   
  
Rory didn't know what kind of seats Tristan had gotten. She really didn't   
care. But when they kept walking closer and closer to the front and then   
stooped at the front row she felt her excitement rise.   
  
"Wow these are GREAT seat. How the hell did you get them?"   
  
"My dad. He may not love me but he is good for cars and concerts."   
  
"I'm really glade that you asked me out."   
  
"Me too."   
  
"I think this is the start of a beautiful thing." She whispered in his ear   
and kissed him.   
  
"Hey babe, we can do this later right now we have to watch this P. J. Harvey   
guy." He said smiling at her with love   
  
The concert lasted for 2 1/2 hours.   
  
"That was great!" Rory was dancing through the parking lot.   
  
"Be careful."   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"So were do u want to go next?"   
  
"Hm.......can I drive?"   
  
"To....."   
  
"A surprise."   
  
"Anything you want baby." He trow her the keys   
  
They drove for an hour and they stoped Tristan was talking to Rory the hole   
time and when he wasnt he just looked at her. He didn't even notice were they   
were. The car stooped   
  
"We're here." Rory said and got out of the car.   
  
"What!"Tristan could get why he was HERE of all places!   
  
TBC.....Where should they be? Why did Rory bring him there? Feedback please!   
  
Part 2   
~*~ Recap~*~   
The concert lasted for 2 1/2 hours.   
"That was great!" Rory was dancing through the parking lot.   
"Be careful."   
"I'm fine."   
"So were do u want to go next?"   
"Hm.......can I drive?"   
"To....."   
"A surprise."   
"Anything you want baby." He threw her the keys   
  
```They drove for an hour and they stopped```   
  
Tristan was talking to Rory the hole time and when he wasn't he just looked   
at her. He didn't even notice were they were. The car stooped   
  
"We're here." Rory said and got out of the car.   
  
"What!" Tristan could get why he was HERE of all places!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Part 2 Passion*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Surprise!" She told him   
  
Tristan looked out the window and saw an abandoned warehouse.   
  
"What.....huh...why are we here?"   
  
"OK, My Mom has had negative 3% in love and she said that the one guy that   
she did love was my dad. And that they would come here every night to meet.   
No matter what. And I thought that if we had a place to meet, may be not   
every night but at lest 3 times a week. That maybe it would help us."   
  
He just smiled and kissed her. Both there bodies shacked from the kiss. There   
was a beach by the war house and they walked there.   
  
"Rory, I know that we have not always been friends but what I do know is that   
I have never ever help anything that even comes close to this. And the   
feeling I get when I kiss you. WOW! When I have kissed other girls all I   
feel, is well, Lips! But when I kiss you I feel so much more. My whole body   
loses control and it is amazing."   
  
Rory was crying but now. "I love you."   
She couldn't believe she had just said that! 'I didn't think I felt that way   
yet. But since I said it before I could think about it. It must be my self   
continence telling me I really do!'   
  
Tristan was never so happy in his life. "I love you too!" He hugged her and   
kissed her.   
  
They made out for 1/2 hour and things started to get hot and heavy.   
  
'I can't believe I am doing this. But I want to. This is right. wow, I must   
love him.' Rory thought to herself.   
  
Tristan stopped.   
  
"What's wrong?" She was worried   
  
"I don't know what you think you want to do, but I know what I feel is true   
and I can and will wait. I don't want you to think for one-second that that   
you have to do anything you don't want to, to keep me," he looked into her   
eyes and she knew he wasn't lying.   
  
Rory sat up." Tristan I know you love me. When I look in your eyes I see you.   
And I am a very strong women and I do what I want to." She grab his head and   
pulled him on top of her.   
  
He felt his body lose control again. But he stopped himself as hard as it was.   
  
"OK, I know you want this, but, I want it to be perfect for you. I can do   
anything you want! What was you dream about this? You have to have something   
that you always thought that you wanted to happen on a night you would make   
love?"   
  
She love him more and more now. "Tristan when I thought of the night I would   
lose my virginity I wanted to be with 'him' the right guy for me. Someone who   
would wait if I wanted and wouldn't if I did. But yes, there was a few things   
that were missing."   
  
"Tell me." He felt relieved that she had not slept with Dean. He knew she   
wasn't a girl who would sleep around but there was still a sigh of relief.   
  
"Well, I thought we would have 'our' song playing and candles and roses. And   
in one of our beds. Not just some hotel somewhere. Oh and it should be with   
you." She smiled at him. Being able to even tell him this, she knew this was   
right.   
  
"Well, then Miss Lorelai Gilmore, I am ending this date. I have to go find   
some love songs, so that you can pick our song." He kissed with so much   
passion.   
  
He drooped her of at home in was now about 2:00 a.m.   
  
"I love you and i will be counting the seconds tell i see your face again."   
He kissed her and watched her get into the house and drove away.   
  
Rory's House   
  
Rory walked in and she felt like she was one air. Nothing could ruin this   
feeling.   
  
"RORY GILMORE!" Until she herd that. "Do you know what time it is?"   
  
"Oh, Hi Mom."   
  
"Don't Hi Mom me."   
  
"I'm sorry, but."   
  
"But nothing, why is there sand all over you?"   
  
"Huh, sand? Ohhhhhh We went to the beach after the concert."   
  
"Really, How was it?"   
  
"Amazing!"   
  
"Tell me everything and my be i will forget the time."   
  
"OK"   
  
They went into the kitchen and she told her everything. Well, everything but   
the whole almost sex on the beach thing.   
  
"Wow, So you really do love him?"   
  
"God, I never ever thought that i could fell this good."   
  
"Well, I have to meet him, but I am sure i will love him too. But if you   
really like this guy you know you have to let grandma and grandpa meet him?"   
  
"Oh, crap."   
  
"Yup, now you get to know my hell! Hey kid it is like 4:00 you showed get to   
bed."   
  
And she did. She dreamt of Tristan and her getting married. And so was   
Tristan. He had found the perfect song too! It was the new song by the   
Backstreet Boys, "More Then That." He didn't like them but it was the way he   
felt about Rory. He knew that she didn't have money but he didn't care. He   
did want her to have all of Jocelyn's clothes. So he got up at 10:00 the next   
day, and went to the mall he bought the Backstreet Boy's CD and a deskmen. He   
had all of the clothes in the truck of his car and wrote a note to Rory he   
knew she would be asleep still. He left the clothes and the deskmen with the   
CD in it and rang the door bell and drove away. Lorelai opened the door.   
  
"Who the hell is it!" She was sleeping too.   
  
She opened the door and saw it all. It had a card that said 'Rory' and she   
brought it in. She ran into Rory's room.   
  
"RORY RORY RORY!!!!!"   
  
"What do u want?"   
  
"Look! Open it come on!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Stuff was at the door for you. And look CLOTHES~!"   
  
She knew it was Tristan.   
  
She read the note and it said;   
I Love you.   
Tristan.   
  
She put number 8 on like the deskmen said. It was perfect.   
  
"I have to call him! Listen to number 8 it is our song."   
  
Lorelai did and loved it. "But Rory what about the clothes?!!?"   
  
She started to peek at some of them. Rory called Tristan home but he was   
there.   
  
"Damn, i can't believe him. He is just so great!"   
  
She tried to call him all day but he wasn't home. Sunday she got a Fed X   
letter telling her that he had to go to Cal. for the weekend and he didn't   
have a choice. But he would pick her up for school on Monday.   
  
Monday   
  
Rory was so happy see him.   
  
"Hey baby. Did u like the song?"   
  
"I loved it almost as much as i love you." And she kissed him   
  
"208800."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"That's how many seconds we were apart. I told you i would be counting. We   
better get going for school, don't want to be late."   
  
"Oh who the hell cares!" She grabbed his coat and pulled him into her lips.   
  
They finally got to Chilton. And were even on time. They walked into the   
class room with his arms around her wasn't. He carried her backpack for her.   
It was Mr. Madena's class and she knew he wouldn't care.   
  
"Morning Rory, Tristan. "   
  
"Morning." They both said at the sametime.   
  
"Hey Patrick can you move up a seat?"   
  
"Yeah sure dude."   
  
"Here you go Rory your new seat right by mine."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Rory knew all the things Mr. Madena was going over and She just a looked and   
talked to Tristan the whole time. They went to a few more classes and hen to   
lunch. Tristan brought Rory a lunch from a French restaurant.   
  
"Wow, this is good."   
  
"I thought, you would like it. But not as good as this." And he kissed her   
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm...Yum!"   
  
Paris walked in on them kissing. And ran out.   
  
RING RING RING RING RING   
  
"Attention all students there has been a bomb threat at Chiltion please leave   
school now! All test will be made up tomorrow. The rest of the day is free."   
  
"Hey let's get out of here."   
  
"K"   
  
They were walking down the hall when they saw Hope.   
  
"Oh Tristan I am so scared. Thank God we have men like you to be there for   
us."   
  
Rory got very jealous and wanted to kill her.   
  
"Hope" Tristan looked her in the eyes "I'm here for Rory and Rory alone. Got   
it?" and walked away.   
  
"You are the best baby." She just put her arm around his waste.   
  
They walked out of the school to Tristan's car.   
  
"What the hell??!??!"   
  
The car had toilet paper and glitter and all kinds of shit all over it!   
  
"Oh my god!"   
  
"Who would do this??" and then they found the note. It read........   
  
TBC   
Part 3- Surprise!   
  
Recap   
They walked out of the school to Tristan's car.   
  
"What the hell??!??!"   
  
The car had toilet paper and glitter and all kinds of shit all over it!   
  
"Oh my God!"   
  
"Who would do this??" and then they found the note. It read........   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!   
Part 3- Surprise!   
  
They turned around. Mike, Andrew, Chris, and John dumped 4 buckets of water   
on them!   
  
"What the hell!?!" Tristan was confused.   
  
"Hey man we can tell you are in love and when we were 6 we all made a   
promise. What was it?" Andrew said   
  
"Ohh.....ya ya ya. That the first guy to fall in love with a "Girl" would get   
their stuff trashed."   
  
"Wait confusion is happening over here," Rory didn't know was going on.   
  
"Hey baby look, These are my best friends. Andrew; he is a bit of a hippie,   
John; kinda a kool-nerd, Chris rich ladies man, and Mike; football playing   
playa!" He pointed to each.   
"When the guys and I were 6 we all hated girl, I know me hate girls!" he said   
with a smile, "But any way we all made a pact not to fall in love and if you   
did u would have your stuff trashed."   
  
"Ohhhh" Rory got it now" It is nice to meet you all"   
  
"Hey it is nice to meet the lady who our boy here has fallin for. You must be   
some girl!" Mike Answered in a flirty way   
  
"Hey Mike don't you have a whole cheerleading squad somewhere waiting for   
you?" He said with a smile as he put his arm around Rory   
  
"You guys. I can't believe you! My NEW car." They all gave eachother 'manly'   
hugs, you know when they hit eachothers back, hard.   
  
"Hey it was all we could think of. Besides isn't a small price to pay for   
Rory?!?" Chris asked   
  
"Yeah you got me there!" And the guys left   
  
"Hey Rory, what do u wanna do?"   
  
"Hmmmm....well I have seen your house now I want you to see my house. It is   
smaller then yours..."   
  
"I don't care!" He got in the car and they drove away.   
  
It took them about 25 min.. To get there but they talked the whole way.   
  
"Here we are. My house."   
  
"I know, remember I picked u up before and dropped u off."   
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
"Well, you have never seen the inside."   
  
"True."   
  
They looked around and then went to Rorys room.   
  
"I love it! I wish I could have a room like this. So full of life and looking   
like someone has lived here. God, my room looks like I was never there! I   
could never come back and it would have to change. Just take much clothes out   
of the closet."   
  
"But yours is so big!"   
  
"Who cares!"   
  
"Yeah I guess. Any way we can go eat at Luke's."   
  
"K" Before he left he saw a picture fram with a picture of the two of them at   
the consert. It was beautiful.   
  
They walked to Luke's but on the way they saw Dean at the market. He was   
sweeping the out side.   
  
"Oh, you have to be shiting me!" Tristan really didn't want to see him   
  
"Crap." Rory thought   
  
He hadn't see them yet. Rory Garbed Tristan hand and hoped to get away from   
him before he could see them.   
  
"What the hell is this?" Dean yelled   
  
'No!' Rory said to her self   
  
"What the hell! God, you were just at my house! Do u forget me that quick?!?!   
Or are you such a slut that you need a guy?!?" He looked at her not even   
seeing Tristan.   
  
"You son of a bitch!" Tristan walked in-between Rory and Dean." Where the   
hell do u get off calling the girl I love a slut. You are a no good ass hole   
who needs to steep off! You are not her boyfriend any more! Get the hell out   
of our lives!!!!"   
  
He pushed him away and started to walk away with his arm around Rory. Dean   
got mad, really mad. He grabbed Tristan throwing Rory to the ground.   
  
"I told you at the dance that you will NEVER come near her again!!" At this   
he punched him in the face.   
  
"You are not her boy friend!" He gave him a swift punch to the face and then   
kicked his feet out from under him. "And now it is my turn! YOU WILL NEVER   
EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN!!!" He got up and helped Rory up. "Are you OK?"   
  
"Yeah, hunny your lip!" She kissed it   
  
"Oww, But I am willing to take all the bad if it means I can kiss your sweet   
lips."   
  
"We have to get you to the hospital."   
  
"K, you can drive. The keys are in my pocket."   
  
Dean watched them leave knowing that he had to find some one new. He got up   
and took to bus to the heath center in town.   
  
"Hi, I need some one to look at my lip and this cute on my head."   
  
"Ok, one min."   
  
Dean sat down next to a beautiful girl. He smiled at her   
  
  
Rory and Tristan drove to the hospital and got his lip fixed up.   
  
"Hey my Mom wont care if I stay with you. My house must be 3 hours from here.   
With the way traffic is now."   
  
"Yeah maybe." He touched his lip   
  
"You can call her from the car."   
  
"Hey Mom. I'm at the hospital."   
  
"Are you OK?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine but Tristan got in a fight with Dean and well we are like 3   
hours away from home and it is late and can I just stay at Tristans house?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess. But make the right choices!"   
  
"I know I love you."   
  
"Bye Hun."   
  
"OK Tristan it is OK."   
  
"K, can we go home?"   
  
"Yup, you will have to help me get there though. What about your parents?   
Will they care?"   
  
"Hell no. They are not home anyway!"   
  
"Oh."   
  
They drove and got there in 30 min.   
  
"Here we go."   
  
They went up to Tristans room.   
  
"Hey baby got get changed." Rory helped him up stairs.   
  
"Hang on" He got her some of Jocelyn's PJ's and gave then to her. Tristan   
went to go and take shower. Rory had an idea. She ran around the house   
finding things.   
  
'Oh wait'. She got a CD from her bag.   
  
Tristan came out from the bathroom.   
  
"Oh my god..." He couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
  
  
  



	2. parts 4-6

Subj: **X~4-6**  
Date: 6/11/01 1:04:15 PM Central Daylight Time  
From: [Joyish26][1]  
To: [Joyish26][1], [joyish26@hotmail.com][2]  
  
  
  
NAME - Joy LaRosa   
E-MAIL -Joyish26@aol.com  
SPOILERS - Paris and Dean make some plans to get back at Rory and Tristan.  
RATING -pg  
CONTENT -a little swearing and little talk of sex.   
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory and Tristan, a little Dean and Paris.  
DISCLAIMER - i don't own anything, it is all the WB's idea Blah Blah Blah  
     


  
  
  
RECAP  
They went up to Tristans room.   
  
"Hey baby go get changed." Rory helped him up stairs.   
  
"Hang on"  He got her some of Jocelyn's PJ's and gave then to her. Tristan went to go and take shower. Rory had an idea. She ran around the house finding things.   
  
'Oh wait.' She got a CD from her bag.   
  
Tristan came out from the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my God..." He couldn't believe his eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
PART 4   
Why Wait?  
  


  
  
"Hi Hun, like it?" Rory ask  
  
"I..I...I...wow." There were candles and food and roses from the house every where.  
  
"Lets eat."  
  
"Wait," Tristan herd something  
  


  
  
  
"I will love you more then that  
I wont say the words then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
baby listen to me when i say   
i will love you more then that"  
  


  
  
Rory look him in the eyes, "I didn't know at first but you had loved me even before I broke up with Dean. And that's why you picked this song. and you know what...you are right. You have loved me more then him!"  


  
  
  


  
  
"And I will NEVER EVER take these words back." Tristan started to dance with Rory and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
Rory started to cry. "You are so perfect. I know that you will love me forever."  
  
"Rory, the food is going to get cold. Come on."   
  
They ate, talked, and kissed. Rory and him got into his bed and just laid there.   
  
"I want to do this." Rory said looking into his eyes.  
  
"So do I, But I don't want you to know when. I want everything to be perfect. I want to surprise you! The night your boyfriend beats up your Ex. would not be perfect"  
  
"I guess your right. Can you just hold me?"  
  
"Oh course."  
  
They just laid there all night. And woke up the next morning. It was Tuesday. They had to go back to school. They got ready.   
  
"Hey, Rory, I know that this is going to be new to you. You have never had a boyfriend at Chilton, but there are some things that you have to know......."  
  
Rory felt her heart stop. 'What is it?'  
  
"People are going to talk. They are going to say things that aren't true. And because you are with me they will think that we have all ready had sex. They will talk and tell lies and not care who or what they hurt."  
  
"I know this."  
  
"But I have dated a lot of girls at that school and a lot of them still want to get back at me. So there will probably be more talking about us then ever. I want to know if you just want to keep us a secret?"  
  
"No way! I want to the whole world to know who I. Love!"  
  
He just smiled and they got out of the car. They walked in with him carrying her back pack. He had his arm around his waste. Every one looked and them and began to whisper.   
  
"I told you. Are you still OK with this?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
They went into class and Paris wasn't there.   
  
"Hmmmm....Wounder why. She hasn't missed a day in all 12 years I have been going to school with her."   
  
_Little did they know that she was with Dean, Rory's Ex. this very min!  
  
_"I know you were hurt by her." Paris and he were talking  
  
"I was. But I have moved on and I think that this could work. If you want it to."  
  
      Paris normally would ask a guy out that she just meet, or even ask a guy out. But she knew Rory and that she would only date a nice guy. So she asked.  
"I do. Oh yeah, there is a dance at Chilton and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me."  
  
Dean didn't know. 'Rory could be there. But then again she didn't care if she hurt me when she walked by with Tristan  
  
"Yes, I would!!"  
  
"Great. You know where I live. I will get the tickets. It is Friday. Can you get me at 6:30?" 'Now I can Rory and Tristan back!'  
  
"Yeah sure." "This will get Rory mad!'  
  
They week flew by. Of course Tristan and Rory were going to the dance. But what they didn't know was that Dean and Paris were going together. What Paris and Dean didn't know was that they were both just using each other. It was Friday and the night of the dance.   
  
"Ready?" Tristan called to Rory  
  
"One-second." She cried back from up stairs the Gilmore house  
  
"So Tristan what do your parents do?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Fight....but for work they are both business people."  
  
"Fun."  
  
"Yeah, So what about you. I hear that your parents were a lot like mine. Probably without the fight though."  
  
"Yeah, our child hoods will probably be the same. But you probably wont end up with a child at 16."  
  
"I hope not!"  
  
She just smiled at him. She understood him. Just them Rory came down the stairs.  
  
"Wow" Tristen was speckles  
  
"Your beautiful babe!' She hugged Rory  
  
"Thanks. Ready Tristan?"  
  
"Wow!...I mean yeah."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
And they left. They got to the dance.   
  
"This night is going to be perfect!" Tristan hugged her. He was planning on surprising Rory with candles and Roses and there song tonight.  
  
"Yeah it will."  
  
They walked in and found there seats.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He held his hand out.  
  
"Yes," They began to dance. Tristan felt free and at ease just then. But it wouldn't last long because Paris and Dean were on there way in the hall. Rory saw them and Tristan felt her knees give out a bit. He help her stand straight again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She just looked at them. Tristan looked over too. 'that Son of a bitch! he did this just to get back at us.' Tristan thought  
  
"Rory look at me. I Love you and You love me. And no one else matters right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"We know they did this to get back at us. So don't let it work. Pretend they are not even here."  
  
Rory knew he was right. "Yeah." And they started to dance again.  
  
'Why aren't they looking?' Paris thought  
  
'She has to see me with her.' Dean thought and looked over at Paris. 'Poor girl. I wish I could like her. But I still love Rory.'  
  
They all sat down and ate dinner.   
  
"I love you Rory."  
  
"And I love you!" She smiled and they talked a bit more.   
"Can you pass the salt Dean..i mean Tristan!" She couldn't believe it.  
  
Tristan almost died. "What?"  
  
"I am so sorry.  I don;t know what I was  thinking! I love you not him! Truly!!!!"   
  
"I got to get out of here. Just stay here. Please." And Tristan walked out side.  
  
Rory began to cry and went to the bath room.   
  
'This is my chance.' Paris walked out side  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked him  
  
"Why? Do you hate me that much?" he looked at her with water in his eyes  
  
Paris felt her heart stop. 'Oh God. I did hurt him. I love him.'  
"No, I don't hate you. I LOVE YOU!"  
  
At the same time Dean had gone into the bath room.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Get the hell out of here! Of all people! God are you shallow, that you had to get the last hit in!"  
  
"No not at all! I did this because I wanted you to realizes that you still love me...because I still LOVE YOU!"  
  
TBC~~~What will they all do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NAME - Joy LaRosa   
E-MAIL -Joyish26@aol.com  
SPOILERS -   
SUMMARY -  
RATING -  
CONTENT -   
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory and Tristan  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything, it is all the WB's idea Blah Blah Blah  
     
  


  
  
Recap  
  
"And I love you!" She smiled and they talked a bit more.   
"Can you pass the salt Dean..i mean Tristan!" She couldn't believe it.  
  
Tristan almost died. "What?"  
  
"I am so sorry.  I don't know what I was thinking! I love you not him! Truly!!!!"   
  
"I got to get out of here. Just stay here. Please." And Tristan walked out side.  
  
Rory began to cry and went to the bath room.   
  
'This is my chance.' Paris walked out side  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked him  
  
"Why? Do you hate me that much?" he looked at her with water in his eyes  
  
Paris felt her heart stop. 'Oh God. I did hurt him. I love him.'  
"No, I don't hate you. I LOVE YOU!"  
  
At the same time Dean had gone into the bath room.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Get the hell out of here! Of all people! God are you shallow, that you had to get the last hit in!"  
  
"No not at all! I did this because I wanted you to realizes that you still love me...because I still LOVE YOU!"  


  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Part 5  
Revenge or Love?  


  
  
  
~*~Tristan and Paris~*~  
  
  
"Love me..." Tristan couldn't believe what he just herd. "Paris we have gone to school together for 12 years! And you pick the time I am with the love of my life to tell me you love me?!?!"  
  
  
Paris didn't know what to say. 'He is right. My timing sucks!'  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan. But I can't help how I feel. And why do you love her so much? I mean, I know you. We have history. Can't we be tougher?"  
  
"No, I am sorry but history or not. I LOVE RORY."  
  
  
Paris started to cry and sat down on a bench. "My life sucks!"  
  
"Paris, look at me. You are a great girl. You are smart and beautiful. You will get a man. But I am not him. You know what the only thing that guys don't like about you is that you are a little up tight. Just loosen up and I promise you that you will have the guys all over you! I mean on Tuesday when you cut, there were at lest 10 guys wondering what happened to you." He smiled  
  
  
She knew she still loved him but could have him, right now at lest. "Yeah, I  guess your right. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. I going to go find Rory. Bye." And he left.  
  
  
  
~*~Rory and Dean~*~  
  
  
"Still love me! You beat up my boyfriend and show up to my school dance with the one girl who I thought could maybe be my friend. And you want me to love you! Are you insane?" She just looked at him with disbelief.  
  
  
At this time Tristan was on his way to the bathroom. There were 8 girl listening out side the door. They all wanted to know the big deal with Tristan, His girlfriend, and her Ex.   
  
"Come on girls. Clear away."   
  
"RORY, you loved me! I know you did! And I know you loved me! I bought you a freak-in car!"  
  
"Yes you did. And it was nice, but you are wrong about something....I never loved you. And you never truly loved me. Because if you did you would have waited for me to say ' love you' and understood I wanted to wait. Whatever I felt for you never came close to what I feel for Tristan!"  
  
"Tristan is a rich jackass."  
  
"NO! You Dean need to get over your self! Tristan is a wonderful man!"  
  
Tristan was going to go in there and beat the living crap out of Dean, but he knew Rory had it all under control. He went to DJ Drawrings and asked him to play there song. Tristan knew if Rory herd this she would come out.   


  
  
  
'I will love you more then that  
I won't say the words then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Babe listen to me when I say   
I can love more then that'  


  
  
  
"Rory, I....'  
  
"Shut up for one second...." She herd the song. "Dean give it up." And walked out. She saw Tristan in the middle of the dance floor waiting for her.  
  
"I love you. I know I said Dean, but he is out of my life."   
  
"I know, it just shook me for a second. I know you are the only girl I ever want to be with for the rest of my life. Rory I love you."   
  
They just danced for the rest of the night. Dean and Paris both left with out saying a word to each other. It was 12:00 and they were ending the dance.  
  
"Ready babe?" He ask Rory  
  
'Yeah." They got in the car and drove off. He dropped Rory off at 12:50 and went home. He thought he should wait for there special night.  
  
'If Dean ruins it again i will have to kill him!"  
  
Rory and Tristan dated for 6 more mounths after the dance. One morning He went to Tiffany's to buy a ring.   
  
  
TBC~~~What kind of a ring is Tristan buying? =)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
NAME - Joy LaRosa   
E-MAIL -Joyish26@aol.com  
SPOILERS - Tristan test Rorys self control with a ring box.  
RATING -g  
CONTENT - noting    
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory and Tristan  
DISCLAIMER - i don't own anything, it is all the WB's idea Blah Blah Blah  
      


  
Recap  
  
"I love you. I know I said Dean, but he is out of my life."   
  
"I know, it just shook me for a second. I know you are the only girl I ever want to be with, for the rest of my life. Rory I love you."   
  
They just danced for the rest of the night. Dean and Paris both left without saying a word to each other. It was 12:00 and they were ending the dance.  
  
"Ready babe?" He ask Rory  
  
"Yeah."   
  
They got in the car and drove off. He dropped Rory off at 12:50 and went home.   
Rory and Tristan dated for 6 more mounths after the dance. One morning He went to Tiffany's to buy a ring.   


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Part 6  
Suspense  


  
Tristan woke up that morning and went to the mall. He went to Tiffany's'.   
  
"That's perfect. I'll take it." He left the store. He went home and called Rory.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Hi. What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Well. I am going to come and get you right now. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, how far are you?"  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"I'm here"  
  
She opened the door to see him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And i love you. Hey I have a test for you."  
  
"What kind of test?"  
  
"Well, This is a ring box. "  
  
"Yes..... it is......."  
  
"And there is SOMETHING. In it."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"And that something is for you."  
  
"I want!"  
  
"Not yet. I want to know if you have any self control."  
  
"Ok, I do. Now give please?"  
  
"Nope. I am going to leave this with you tonight. And come back tommorow. If you havent opened it you can have it."  
  
"And if i do?"  
  
"Then you wont. And trust me i will know!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"I got 2 movies for us to watch. One for me, Any Givin Sunday, and for you, 10 Things I Hate About You."  
  
"Good pick."  
  
They watch the movies and Tristan left around 11:00pm.  
  
Rory put it on her dresser and went to go take a shower.  Lorelai came in and saw it. She opened it.  
  
"Oh my god!!"  It was an engagement ring. "RORY!!!!!!!!"  
  
TBC  
  
      
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Joyish26
   [2]: mailto:joyish26@hotmail.com



	3. Slow Down

  
  
NAME - Joy LaRosa   
E-MAIL -Joyish26@aol.com  
RATING -  
CONTENT -   
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory and Tristan  
DISCLAIMER - i don't own anything, it is all the WB's idea Blah Blah Blah  
  
  
Recap  
  
They watch the movies and Tristan left around 11:00pm.  
  
Rory put it on her dresser and went to go take a shower. Lorelai came in and saw it. She opened it.  
  
"Oh my God!" It was an engagement ring. "RORY!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Rory came running with soap still on her.  
  
"You are 16! I know I was pregnant and I guess I would rather have you do this then get pregnant but then again I know you aren't ready for this oh but may be you are and then again if could be very hard and you would grow up to be bitter...." She said with out a pause or a breath  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
She throw her the box. Rory opened it up.  
  
"Are you getting married?!?!?!" She looked at it again and then at her dresser.  
  
"Oh My God! This isn't my ring box, is it?"  
  
"Yes,,,!!!"  
  
"Rory sat on the bed. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Rory, you are 16. I didn't even know you guys were that serious..."  
  
"I didn't either." She couldn't do anything but stare at the ring. Then she remember that after there first date she dreamed about them getting married.  
  
"What are you going to say?"  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Do you love him that much?"   
  
"I don't know. I think so but then again....yes...I do."  
  
"Oh hunny. I am so happy for you but so scared at the same time."  
  
"You what about me?!?!"  
  
"Yeah I guess. Hey why don't you sleep on this one."  
  
"OK." Even though she couldn't sleep. She was thinking of how to say 'yes'.  
  
"Oh God! Then the words TRistan said about the gift rang though her head.  
  
"Nope. I am going to leave this with you tonight. And come back tomorrow. If you haven't opened it you can have it."  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"Then you wont. And trust me I will know!"  
  
"Oh God, what if he wont marry me now?" She stayed awake all night worrying she would never get to marry him.  
  
The next morning came. And TRistan called at 11:00, it was Saturday so he knew not to call too early.   
  
'Hello?" Rory answer the phone  
  
"Hey baby, how are you?"  
  
Rory didn't know what to say....'do I tell him I know?.....do I wait.....do I tell him at all?'  
  
"Rory......?"  
  
"Um......Come on over..."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there I about 1/2 hour. Love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She got ready and just sat on the deck with the box in her hands. He pulled up.  
  
"I hunny." He hugged her  
  
"Um....Tristan....."  
  
"Ok, I know you. And I love you. I know you opened the box, and if by some miracle you didn't your mother did."  
  
"YOU KNOW US TOO WELL!" Lorelai yelled from inside  
  
He laughed."And I know what you must think. I know we have only been dating for about 7 months but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
'Is he going to propose?!?!' Rory thought  
  
"I love you and I know you love me." He took the box from Rory's hands  
  
'Oh MY GOD!!' Rory was screaming inside  
  
"Yes! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!" She screamed out before he could say anything else.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What's wrong? Isn't that a engag....oh god......"  
  
"No...No.....it was a promise ring.....meaning it was an engagement ring to the engagement ring....."  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
"I got it because i thought that you wouldnt want to be engaged at 17 but i mean.......I'll call you later." He left  
  
Rory cried as soon as he did. Lorelai came out.  
  
"Oh hunny, this is all my fault, i opened the box."  
  
"I would have opened it if you hadn't."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What if i lost him? I couldn't take it. I love too much."  
  
"Shhhhhh...it will be OK."  
  
Tristan didn't go home. He went to the only place that he knew would help figure this out.  
  
TBC~~~Where is He going? What will happen to them.  
  



	4. A Day Dream of A Night ~ To A Nightmare ...

NAME - Joy LaRosa   
E-MAIL -Joyish26@aol.com  
RATING -P-13/ R  
CONTENT - Sex & a little profanity  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory and Tristan  
DISCLAIMER - i don't own anything, it is all the WB's idea Blah Blah Blah  
  
Recap  
  
  
"Yes! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!" She screamed out before he could say anything else.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What's wrong? Isn't that an engag....oh God......"  
  
"No...No.....it was a promise ring.....meaning it was an engagement ring to the engagement ring....."  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
"I got it because I thought that you wouldn't want to be engaged at 17 but I mean.......I'll call you later." He left  
  
Rory cried as soon as he did. Lorelai came out.  
  
"Oh hunny, this is all my fault, I opened the box."  
  
"I would have opened it if you hadn't."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What if I lost him? I couldn't take it. I love too much."  
  
"Shhhhhh...it will be OK."  
  
Tristan didn't go home. He went to the only place that he knew would help figure this out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He drove and drove. He knew where to go. He pulled up by the wear house and then to the beach. They had been meeting there everyday after school. They would talk, study, whatever.   
  
"This is the first place where we said 'I Love You'. I do love her. And I know that this is real. But she is 17 and I am only 18. Are we really ready for this? I mean being engaged doesn't mean you have to get married right away. We could be engaged for 5 years! I know she wants to and I do. So why the hell am I here and not out looking for a REAL ring." He ran back to the car and drove off to tiffany's again. This time he bought a much larger ring with a much larger diamond in it.   
  
"Back again sir?" The clerk remembered him because he was a Du Gray.   
  
"Yes, this time for a real engagement ring. A I would like this one." He pointed  
  
"Oh sir, this is a beautiful ring, but very expensive." He should the price. It was a lot. But his father told him if he ever would get married he doesn't care what it costs always buy the most beautiful ring you see. "I'll take it. Put it on the Du Gray account."  
  
"Yes, Would u like me to wrap it?"  
  
"No, I have any idea. Thank you though." And he left  
  
Rory was still crying at home. He called.  
  
"Hello?" She said  
  
"Rory, It's Tristan I am coming to your house to take you out in 2 hours be ready." And he hung up  
  
She ran around she had to shower, find the perfect out fit, make-up, and such. AND in only 2 hours! Tristan on the other hand was at a his house getting a blanket, candles, a CD player, a disk men, he bought roses, and some Champaign. He picked up Rory. He handed her a slick scarf.  
  
"Put this over your eyes."  
  
"I am so sorry..."  
  
"Put this over your eyes."  
  
She did, "No more talking..." He started to drive. He pulled up.   
  
"Put these on and don't take them off, or the scarf."  
He put the disk men on, it was PJ Harvey. He got out of the car.  
  
'Oh God, How could I have done this to us. We had it so good, it was perfect. I mean maybe it would be this way if I hadn't opened my big mouth.' She thought  
  
Tristan set everything up. He opened her door.   
  
"Not so fast. You aren't going to know anything till I take off your scarf." He picked her up and carried her to the blanket. And took off her scarf. She opened her eyes to the beach and the wear house. And then roses, candles and she herd there song.  
  
"Oh, Tristan"  
  
"Hang on."  
  
He handed her a glass of Champaign. There was a ring in it but she hadn't taken her eyes off of him. He opened the 'promise ring box'   
  
"Rory this is a promise ring. It is what people who aren't quite ready to get married give each other. Like I said before. It is kinda the engagement ring to the engagement ring."   
  
He put it on her finger. He lifted his glass. And so did she. Her eyes saw the ring inside of the glass.  
  
"And this." He took the ring out. "Is an engagement ring. It is for people who are madly in love and know they will send the rest of there lives tougher. Just like us." Rory started to cry. "Rory, I love you. And I figured out after I left that this will be the one thing in my life the will be right. That you are my perfect love, the love of my life. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Tristan. YES!" He put the ring on by the promise and hugged her. He got up and spun around with her, still hugging her. They finally stopped and she look at him.   
  
"Tristan...everything is right. I want it to be night." (Hey that rhymes!)  
  
"This isn't the right place though."  
  
"No, I changed my list to; Roses, candles, our song, an engagement ring, and at the first place where we said I love you." She kissed him on his neck. He felt every nerve stand on end. He wanted this so much. To feel her body on his.   
  
"I love you." He kissed her coller bone. And then her lips. He ran his hands though her hair. She removed his shirt. And kissed his chest.  
  
'wow, this is comming a little easy. Maybe watching thar porn with Lane wasn't the worst thing in the world.' She pulled her shirt off next. He saw her all most naked and she felt at ease. He kissed her and tuched her neck. His hands were confert to her. Rory started to kiss him again, this time with more passion.  
  
"We can't" Tristan said.  
  
"Why not?" She was confused. But she didn't stop her train of thought.   
  
"We don't have protection." He said though kisses  
  
She looked into his amazing blue eys, "I have been on protection for 5 months now....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The pill hunny." And she sleid off her pants. she begain to move down and removed his belt.  
  
"Well in that case.." Tristan rolled her around and he was on top now. He threw his pants over the rock that shatered then form the wind. He had one arm suporting him she htat Rory didn't feel any presure.   
  
"So...." She grabbed him again  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
  
She removed her bra."What do you think?"  
  
She was beautiful. He tuched her and she him. He had taken off his boxers and now was taking off her panties. He kissed her and felt her heart beat on his cheast. He knew she was the one. Rory was naked and after this she didn't know what else to do. He knew though. But at this moment he regretted ever being with another girl. He wished he had waited, but he haddn't. He gently started. She felt it and moaned. The whole time he was only worried about her. He ask if she was ok probley 20 time. And she was. She was the best she had ever been in her life. After they laid there. He had turned then over so the she could lay on him. And they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning they woke. They were both the happiest the have ever been in there lives.   
  
He kissed her head. "I love you."  
  
"Boy, you are perfect."  
  
"You know what girl, so are you. We better get going your mother is worried."  
  
"No, she can live. I just want to stay here I your arms for a while longer."  
  
"I could stay here forever."  
  
They laid there for and hour. Until they herd something. It was a person.   
  
"Fuck! I know that voice!" Tristan said  
  
"Oh God no..." Rory knew it too.  
  
TBC~~Who is it?  
  
  
  
  



	5. Telling What's True

NAME - Joy LaRosa   
E-MAIL -Joyish26@aol.com  
SPOILER- There perfect night together turns into a nightmare  
RATING -p-13 - R.  
CONTENT - Insults and stuff   
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory and Tristan  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything, it is all the WB's idea Blah Blah Blah  
  
Recap  
That night the made love and it was perfect. They fell asleep and woke up the next morning. They were both the happiest the have ever been in there lives.   
  
He kissed her head. "I love you."  
  
"Boy, you are perfect."  
  
"You know what girl, so are you. We better get going your mother is worried."  
  
"No, she can live. I just want to stay here I your arms for a while longer."  
  
"I could stay here forever."  
  
They laid there for and hour. Until they herd something. It was a person.   
  
"Fuck! I know that voice!" Tristan said  
  
"Oh God no..." Rory knew it too.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh God! Tristan it is all three of them!" Rory and Tristan both saw them.  
  
"What can we do if we move we wont be behind the rock any more."  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Madeline, Why did Paris bring us here again?" Louise said, tired and bored.  
  
"Look you two, we have a project in bio about The Science of the Water. So we are looking at the science of the water!" Paris yelled  
  
"Hey are look!" Madeline pointed  
  
"Shit! What are we going to do?" Tristan whispered.  
  
"Not that I care, but have the gossip center of Chiltion see us a beach together. Not good!"   
  
"What Madeline?" Paris asked  
  
"I see a pants."  
  
"Rory, we have to get dressed."  
  
"Yeah, just maybe."  
  
"And bra. Ohhh looks like some one was here last night."  
  
"Ugh....may be they are from Chilton." The two girls started to run and Paris yelled  
  
"WHO CARES ABOUT THEM!!"  
  
"WE DO!!!!!!" They yelled back  
  
Rory and Tristan each had there underwear on by now and Tristan was working on his pants but in the process he fell and rolled on to the beach almost right in front of the girls.  
  
"TRISTAN!" Madeline yelled. This of course made Paris look.   
  
"Oh HI Girls. Nice Day huh?" He felt alittle stupid.   
  
"Nice.." Louise said look at him  
  
He looked down and pulled up his pants. and laughed alittle  
  
"And who may I ask are you here with..." She walked around to the other side of the rock. "Come out come out where ever you are.."  
  
By this time Paris was right next to her. Out of breath from running.   
  
She saw Rory try to cover her self and get dressed at the same time.   
  
"It's Mary.Wow, you two....." Louise continued  
  
"One more word and I will...."Tristan started  
  
"No Hun." Rory stooped him. By this time she had her pants on and was getting her shirt on as she walked over to them. "Let them say what they want." She took his arm and started to walk away.   
  
Paris was so mad. She knew he loved her, I mean her told her at the dance. But it still hurt more then anything she has ever seen or felt before."Going to get pregnant like your mother huh?" Paris said  
  
Rory stopped and turned around. She didn't even have anything to say to that, and started to walk away again.  
  
Tristan couldn't take it. He knew how much that had to hurt Rory. He couldn't just stand there and let Paris say that too her.   
  
"Paris..." She turned around. "AT the dance you said you loved me right?"  
  
"Ugh. Yeah."  
  
"You know why I couldn't say it back to you....Because you are a cold hearted bitch. When it is not about you it is not worth it right?" She didn't know what to say. "Well, our wedding isn't going to be about you , so I guess you wont want to come."   
  
Rory was proud of the way he handled that. He held up her hand. "Say hello to the feature, Mrs. Tristan Du Gray." And then they walked away. "Oh and Louise. Since you have no life and all you do is live though other peoples lives, go ahead and tell every one you want about this. You will save us some time." Rory left then.  
  
"You told him you loved him!?!" Madeline asked.  
  
Paris was in shock. "Getting Married!"  
  
"Yeah I know! And how dare she say the about me!"  
  
"Who cares about you?!?" Paris said  
  
"And is he right? Is this about how you feel right now? That the boy friend you never had is getting married? I am sick of you." Louise left  
  
  
  
Madeline walk she always dose, fallow the person leaving. So Paris was left alone. She stood there in shock and saw her 'best friends' leave, her love drive away with the only girl who knew her, but also the only girl who could take away her happiness. She called a taxi to get home.   
  
Tristan and Rory talked the whole way back to her house.   
  
"How are we going to tell your mother?"  
  
"Well, she all ready thought we were engaged once I think she will live. But my grandparents on the other hand...."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about them."   
  
"Yeah, they could take this two ways; first, they love you and would be happy I found a nice boy. Or Second they could go ballistic and yell allot about our age and stuff."  
  
"I hope it is the first one. But it doesn't matter, even if the whole world wanted us apart, I would still be right here in this car with the one person who I truly love."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
They walked into the house  
  
"MOM!!!!"  
  
"RORY! How did it go with Trist....Oh hi Tristan!" She smiled  
  
"WE'RE ENGAGED!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHh" the two of then jumped up and down screaming.  
  
"Hey you need to tell your grandparents."  
  
"I know....I don't want to......can't we just send then when it is going to happen?"  
  
"Rory, we got to. Come on."  
  
"Bye mom." They both said  
  
They drove to Hartford and the other Gilmore house.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Now who could that be? Rory...Tristan. What a wonderful surprise."  
  
"Hi.."  
  
"Well, come in come in! RICHARD! Why have you two stopped by?"  
  
"We have some news...." Richard was just coming into the room.  
  
Emily saw the ring on her hand. "OH MY GOD THAT'S AN ENGAGEMENT RING!"  
  
"Yeah that's kind our news!"  
  
"Oh God! Your pregnant!" She fainted and Richard grabed her before she hit the ground.   
  
"What did she say Rory?"  
  
"I'm not pregnant! She just though I was because we are engaged."  
  
"Oh. Well remind me to get you some Champaign but right now we have to go the hospital. Just in case."  
  
"OK. I'll call mom."  
  
They were all at the hospital. Emily laid in bed but woke up. Rory and Tristan were in the waiting room and Lorelai was on her way.  
  
"RORY!!!! TRISTAN!!!!" Emily woke up and screamed there names so loud that they heard her in the waiting room and ran in.   
  
"WHAT! What's wronge?"  
  
"Rory, NURSE!, you are going to get, NURSE, what does it take to get a nurse in here. You are going to take a pregnancy test now! NURSE!!!"  
  
'I'm WHAT?!"  
  
"Your perepnant aren't you!"  
  
At this Lorelai came in and fainted her self.  
  
"Just what we need. Richard get the other nurse. Rory just take the test!"  
  
And she did. Lorelai lay in the bed next to Emily.  
  
~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your test results are in."  
  
"OK. Could we hear them first?"  
  
"Of Course." They walked into a small room  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"You are on the pill right?"  
  
"Yes." Se was holding Tristan hand tight  
  
"You do know it is not 100% effective? Right?"  
  
"Umm...yes...."  
  
"Well, our tests show that you are......"  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Stop!

Name- Joy  
Spoilers- Rory and Tristan have something to celebrate, but that celebration turn bad,ver quick!  
Rating-R  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. It is all the Wb's blah blah blah...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Recap  
  
~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your test results are in."  
  
"OK. Could we hear them first?"  
  
"Of Course." They walked into a small room  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"You are on the pill right?"  
  
"Yes,." She was holding Tristan hand tight  
  
"You do know it is not 100% effective? Right?"  
  
"Umm...yes...."  
  
"Well, our tests show that you are......"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They are negative."  
  
"Oh thank God."  
  
"Yes, do u wish for me to tell your mother?"  
  
"Um..."That looked at each other. "Yeah. And could you tell them I went to Tristan's house the night?"  
  
"Oh course."  
  
"Thanks you. Good night."  
  
~*~They left and started to drive ~*~  
  
"I'm glad I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Yeah me too. I am not ready to share you yet."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Hey you want to go celebrate?" She asked him  
  
"Yeah....Hm....How about a dance club?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds cool."  
  
They drove to the hottest dance club in town, Chaos.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"I. D's please."  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
~*~ In side Chaos*~  
  
"Tristan I'm not 18 yet."  
  
"Yeah, but with a $50 under your id you are."  
  
She smiled. "What do you want to drink?"  
  
"Coke and captain please. And if you want something not to strong get that."  
  
"K." She want over to the bar.  
  
"Oooo. Look at that hottie." Jay told he friends. "I'm going to get with that tonight." They laughed and he walked over to the bar.   
  
"Hi can I get 2 coke and captains?"  
  
"Yeah one min." She waited at the bar  
  
"Hey there baby. What a nice girl like you doing here all alone?"  
  
"Get away from me please."  
  
"Oh come on now. You know I wont bite."  
  
"Get the hell away from me!"  
  
Tristan saw this. "Hey man. Get away from her! She is with me."  
  
"Well, _now_ she's with me." He grabbed Rory s arm and pulled her to him. Tristan punched him. "Now you are going to be sorry." He motioned. At that time Jays friend came and started to beat Tristan up. They went out side. Rory was crying for them to stop.  
  
"Your not a virgin are you. I mean a girl with Tristan Du Gray couldn't be a virgin?" They stopped beating the crap out of him.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Rory yelled  
  
"I'm am someone who Tristan screwed over in the past." Tristan looked at him. "Remember me? Well, let me help. I was in love with a girl. She was your lab partner. You knew she had a boyfriend and still asked her out! And did you or did you not screw her!"  
  
"Christina?"  
  
"Yes, CHRISTINA!" He punched him. "And now. I get to screw the girl you love."  
  
"The hell you will." Rory tried to get away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground.  
  
"Sit! Now you can know the hurt I did!" He push Rory in to his car and drove off. Tristan tried to get up but he was beaten so badly he could barley move. He hoped and prayed that someone could see him. At this time Mike, one of his friends, was coming out of Chaos. He being the player that he is was coming out with 2 girls.  
  
"Now ladies what do you want to do TRISTAN!"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Go call an ambulance!"  
  
The girl ran  
  
"Come on man. You are not going to die on me!" The girl came running back.   
  
"They are on there way." The girls came back  
  
"Mike, Go help Rory!"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"With Jay...."  
  
"Jay Shady? Rory is in trouble. How long ago did they leave?"  
  
"3 min."  
  
"Girls, can you stay with him?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
Mike got in his car and drove to Jay's house.  
  
"I hope to God he took her there!"  
  
[Jay's house]  
  
"Get out bitch!" He grabbed her arm again and pulled her out.  
  
"Please stop!"  
  
He pulled her into the house and to his room. He pushed her on to the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. This isn't about you! You just dated the wrong guy!"  
  
Mike was now pulling up. He saw his car. Jay had ripped off Rory clothes by now and started.  
  
"STOP! PLEASE!" Rory screamed those words through her tears.  
  
Mike didn't need to break down the door Jay left it open. He heard Rory and ran up the stairs.  
  



	7. Better Crying.....

Name- Joy  
Spoilers- As they heal old cuts open up.....  
Rating- pg-13  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. It is all the Wb's blah blah blah...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap  
  
[Jay's house]  
  
"Get out bitch!" He grabbed her arm again and pulled her out.  
  
"Please stop!"  
  
He pulled her into the house and to his room. He pushed her on to the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. This isn't about you! You just dated the wrong guy!"  
  
Mike was now pulling up. He saw his car. Jay had ripped off Rory clothes by now and started.  
  
"STOP! PLEASE!" Rory screamed those words through her tears.  
  
Mike didn't need to break down the door Jay left it open. He heard Rory and ran up the stairs.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get off her man!" He punch Jay  
  
Jay went after Mike, but he was no match for him. Mike punched him 3 times and he was down. Rory just sat there in shock. Mike went over to her.  
  
"Rory, it's me Mike. Tristan's friend. We are going to get you to the hospital."  
He put he coat around her and got her into the car. They drove to the hospital.  
  
Tristan was all ready there. He had 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist, and needed 10 stitches on his head.   
  
"Excuse me Miss?" Mike asked for the nurse  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This girl was rapped. What does she need to do?"  
  
"Well, can you call her parents and we are going to go run some test and such."   
  
"Right this way." She put Rory in a Wheel Chair  
  
"Oh Ma `am! What room is Tristan Du Gray in?"  
  
"354"  
  
Mike went to Tristan's room.  
  
"Yo, man what happened?"  
  
"Well, he tried to rape her. I don't know how far he got. I punched him out. Rory is getting examined right now."  
  
"I'll kill him!" He tried to get up but it hurt to much  
  
"Hey, calm down."  
  
"Rory, is she, OK?"  
  
"I don't know........" Mike sat up from the bed." Hey I need to call her Mom dude."  
  
"My cell. Speed Dial #1"  
  
Mike called Lorelai and she was on her way. Rory came into the room.  
  
"Rory!" He again tried to get up but it hurt to much.  
  
"Tristan!" She touched his face.  
  
"Rory, are you OK?" He hugged her. "I was so scared! I thought i lost you. That he had killed you!" Tristan began to cry alittle  
  
"I'm OK, I think..."  
  
"I will kill him!"  
  
"Tristan calm down. It's better that we are crying then dead! Or apart from eachother. Because with out you i think i whould die anyway."  
  
"But....."  
  
"No, shhhhh...."  
  
"I don't know. How to deal with this...."  
  
"Tristan. I love you! And nothing will ever change that. I do feel I little weird. And I want to hurt him as much as you do. But u killing him, and going to jail. Not at the top of my list."  
  
"Fine. My dad will have our law agency nail that bastard."  
  
"Thank you." She kissed him  
  
Lorelai was running into the room.   
  
"Rory!" She ran over and hugged her.   
  
"Oh God Mom."  
  
"Are you OK. I was so worried."   
  
The three of them were there all night. Rory spent most of the night crying or being mad, Tristan was just pissed off. Emily and Richard came the next day. Tristan's parents sent their best investigator. He got the pictures of Jay, talked to Rory, Tristan, and Mike. The case started right away.   
  
"Rory, dear, Your grandfather and I got you two a nicer room." Emily said  
  
"Mom, that's really no....."  
  
"Of course it is!" Emily said  
  
"Really Lorelai it is nothing." Richard said  
  
"Thank you sir. And you too Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan said  
  
"Yea thanks" Said Rory  
  
"Not at all dears. But we have to get going. We love you Rory! I'll stop by tomorrow. Lorelai we have gotten you a hotel room right across the street."  
  
"Thank you Mom."  
  
"Not at all dear. I hope you both feel better soon, and don't worry. With Mr. Dugray and Richard working on this that boy will not get off!"  
  
They left.  
  
"Rory, Honey. I love you. But there is a room across the street and I am really tried."  
  
"Mom, say no more. I have Tristan here and go!"  
  
"Thank you, I'll be back soon. And I'll bring the two of you REAL coffee!" She kissed Rory's head and left  
  
Now only Rory and Tristan were left in the room.  
  
"Tristan, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what baby?"  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
He sat up. "No! It is mine! I was the one who he was mad at."  
  
"But if...."  
  
"NO! The both of you stop!" Andrew came in and so did Lane. "This is not either of your faults! It is the asshole who did this to the two of you!" Andrew told them  
  
"Oh Rory!" Lane hugged, very like her mother did. "Are you OK?"  
  
"No, not really, but I _will_ be."  
  
"Hey man. Wow he did a number on you face....." Andrew said  
  
"Thanks." They hugged too  
  
"Do you know who did this?" Lane asked  
  
"Some guy, Jay Shady...." Rory said  
  
"No shit! That guy got in trouble a few back for drunk driving."  
  
"Then it should be that hard to prove him guilty and shit." Tristan said  
  
"Yeah man, but his father is at the top of O'brian and Nemen."  
  
"Fuck, I forgot about that."  
  
"Wait who is O'brian and Nemen?" Rory and Lane wasn't following  
  
"One of the top Law ferms in the US." Andrew said  
  
"But isn't your dad and my grandfather have top people too?"  
  
"Yeah, But there have only been 100 cases out of 2000. That they have lost. The odd are pretty good for them."  
  
"But aren't raps normally open and shut cases? I mean I took that test and the got evidence on him."  
  
"I hope so baby."  
  
The three of them talked for 2 hours.  
  
"Rory baby, I got to go. My Mom will spaze if I am here to long. Oh yeah she hope you feel better and told you to stay away from boys. I love you!" They hugged  
  
"Hey you need a ride?" Andrew asked  
  
"Um.....yeah sure."  
  
"Hey Rory feel better and Tristan, nothing has kept you down before I don't think this will." Andrew said and left with Lane  
  
The next day everyone they knew came in; Ms. Patty, Luke (all day long!), Mr. Madena, The Dean of Chilton, Some of the kids from Chilton (mostly girl woundering how Tristan was) Taylor, ~~~Chris, John, Dan. ~~~all of Tristan's Friends.   
  
But when they thought the day was finally over two VERY unexpected people walked in....  
  
"Are they here to start trouble?" Tristan saw them from down the hall.  
  
"I hope not....."  
  
  
TBC  
"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. NO MORE!

Name- Joy  
Spoilers-   
Rating-  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. It is all the Wb's blah blah blah...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=) [I have two things to say before anyone reads this;  
1. I'm sorry. I suck at spelling and grammar. But I love to write Fan Fictions. So I try my best.   
2. I write Fan Fictions from the idea's I get. I know ALOT of writers, including me, who have gotten Feedback saying it is not like the show. That's the point in some cases. We are writing something new. Something not likes the show.] =)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Recap  
  
The next day everyone they knew came in; Ms. Patty, Luke (all day long!), Mr. Madena, The Dean of Chilton, Some of the kids from Chilton (mostly girl woundering how Tristan was) Taylor, ~~~Chris, John, Dan. ~~~all of Tristan's Friends.   
  
But when they thought the day was finally over two VERY unexpected people walked in....  
  
"Are they here to start trouble?" Tristan saw them from down the hall.  
  
"I hope not....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Rory and Tristan looked down the hall tougher.   
  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
  
"What do you want?" Tristan asked in a very strong voice  
  
  
Two boys looked back at him. These faces never changed.  
  
  
"Just to say that you will never win this case."  
  
  
"Who are you?  
  
  
  
"Get out!" Rory looked at Tristan's face. She had never seen it that way before  
  
  
"Hey man, we just…"  
  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He was yelling  
  
  
"You asshole, you bring this case against Jay and it will be the worst move of your life!"  
  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
  
"I warned you!"  
  
  
The boys left  
  
  
"Tristan who was that?!?!"  
  
  
"Brian and Nick."  
  
  
"who….?"  
  
  
"Brain is Jay's brother and Nick is his friend."  
  
  
"Why the hell were they here?"  
  
  
"Because they wanted to stop us from starting the suit on Jay."  
  
  
"If it means anything will happen to you I don't want to…"  
  
  
"Nothing will happen to me!"  
  
  
"But…"  
  
  
"NO! I am getting that bastard back for what he did to us."  
  
  
She smiled and kissed him.  
  
  
They  went to sleep. The next day woke up with yet another surprise.  
  
  
"GOD NO MORE PEOPLE!" Tristan was annoyed  
  
  
The boy and girl just looked at them.   
  
  
"WHAT do you want?" He said again  
  
  
"You two, don't make any sense! Rory don't you see what this fool is doing to you!" Dean   
said  
  
  
"Yeah. Making me the happiest girl on earth! And he isn't a fool! He is my fiancé!"  
  
  
Dean hadn't been told yet. Not to many people had. Until they came to the hospital.   
  
  
Louise hadn't told anyone because she didn't want them to be right about her.  
  
  
"You WHAT!"  
  
  
"Yeah, sorry forgot to tell you." Paris said  
  
  
"And You! What in the world else could you have to say!!" Rory asked  
  
  
"WAIT! Your _WHAT_!!!"  
  
  
"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Tristan talk to him as if he didn't know English  
  
  
"I know!" He said very fast. "And You! How could u forget THAT!"  
  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
  
"GET OUT!" Tristan told them both  
  
  
They left arguing about how Paris could forget to tell him.  
  
  
"If I say 'get out' to anyone else I'll go insane!"  
  
  
"I can't believe them!"  
  
  
The two days the two stayed in the hospital. Today was there first day back to school.  
  
  
Tristan had come to pick Rory up.  
  
  
::Ding Dong::  
  
  
"I'm going Mom!"  
  
  
"Bye sweet heart!"  
  
  
She opened the door.  
  
  
"TRISTAN!!!" She hugged and kissed him  
  
  
"Carrefull baby. WE got to get going…"  
  
  
"K, I'm ready."  
  
  
"This is going to be weird. Everyone will ask questions about it!" Rory said  
  
  
"Yeah, but we have nothing to be ashamed of so it really doesn't matter."  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
They pulled up at Chilton.  
  
  
"Well, here we go…."  
  
  
They two walked into Chilton hand in hand.  Everyone looked at them. They walked to there lockers.   
  
  
Rory found a note in hers, so did Tristan.  



	9. What Your Future Holds.....

Name-Joy  
Spoilers-   
Rating-  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. It is all the Wb's blah blah blah...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=) [I have two things to say before anyone reads this;  
1. I'm sorry. I suck at spelling and grammar. But I love to write Fan Fictions. So I try my best.   
2. I write Fan Fictions from the idea's I get. I know ALOT of writers, including me, who have gotten Feedback saying it is not like the show. That's the point in some cases. That we are writing something new. Something not likes the show.] =)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Recap  
  
"This is going to be weird. Everyone will ask questions about it!" Rory said  
  
  
"Yeah, but we have nothing to be ashamed of so it really doesn't matter."  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
They pulled up at Chilton.  
  
  
"Well, here we go…."  
  
  
They two walked into Chilton hand in hand.   Everyone looked at them. They walked to there lockers.   
  
  
Rory found a note in hers, so did Tristan.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"PARTY!!!!!!" @ guys down the hall open the note, the same as theirs.  
  
"I wonder who's" Rory opened it. "PARIS!"  
  
"Who? I mean we had to have gotten a new Paris in the school then because, Paris Paris would never throw a party." Tristan was confused  
  
"Nope, Paris Geller."  
  
"Wow, this is weird."  
  
"Yeah, just a little."  
  
"You want to go?"  
  
"I can't believe she even invited us!"  
  
"My guess is it was her parents idea and she had to invite our whole class." Rory knew it.  
  
"WELL, You want to go?"  
  
"I think it would make her a bit uncomfortable."  
  
"So, she hasn't thought of you or me lately has she? Besides a party after everything would be fun." He wanted to go.  
  
"Yeah, But Tristan. I think this party might be a dud. Who in there right mind would go to a 'Paris Geller Party' I mean.......NO!"  
  
"Oh....Well, It is clearly up to me and you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Honey. Just in case you haven't noticed you are the most popular girl in school.  
  
Rory had noticed, but hadn't said anything. It was weird, all the girl talking to her and pretending to be SO nice. All the boys saying "hey" in their cool voices.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I mean all the girls love you and all the guys want you because you are taken. Oh yeah you are the most beautiful girl in the WHOLE world!" He picked her up and kissed her.  
  
"Hmmm....Excuse me." Paris wanted to get into her locker.  
  
"Oh Hey Paris." He put Rory down.  
  
"Yeah Hi Paris."  
  
She saw the invitation in there hands. "OK, You two aren't coming right?"  
  
"Well, I think we might." Tristan answered.  
  
Her face was filed with disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you invited us didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, well, i"  
  
"Great then we will be there." He took Rory's books and hand and the two walked away leaving Paris in shock.  
  
The day ended and Rory and Tristan never left each others side. He had all of his classes changed to be with her. The two were laughing and kissing as they were walking out of the building. They were stopped by the head master.  
  
"Um, Hello sir." Rory said  
  
"Sir." Tristan added  
  
"Hello Ms. Gilmore and Mr. Du Gray. DO you know if you parents could be in my office tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Um....may I ask why sir?" Tristan hadn't done anything, lately.  
  
"We will discuss it later. 7:00, My office please."  
  
"Ok."The two both said.  
  
~*~In the car~*~  
  
"What did I do now!" He used to get called in a lot.  
  
Rory had been thinking. "Um....Has two students at Chilton ever been engaged before?"  
  
"Well.....No."  
  
"Is there a rule about that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't know a place like that has a rule for everything."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
The two "Studied" at Rory's house till 12:00 and Tristan went home.  
  
The next day every one was in the deans office.  
  
"Good morning, el doche." Lorelai said under her voice  
  
"Morning Ms. Gilmore. Mr. and Ms. Du Gray."  
  
"Look, I'm sure whatever Tristan did we can pay for the damages."  
  
"No, It is nothing like that."  
  
"Then what?" Lorelai was anoyed  
  
"Well, this has to do with the future of your children. It will effect them in a way nothing else can. It WILL change there lives!"  
  
TBC  
  



	10. Where to Go?

The Dean looked at Rory and Tristan. "We have received word that the two of you are both being accepted to Harvard!" (A/N: I don't know if I said this before or not. But it is their Senior year.)  
  
Rory screamed. Tristan just smiled. He knew his parents wouldn't want him to go there but he was not leaving Rory. Not for anything.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lorelai couldn't believe Rory's dream had come true.  
  
"Yes, Ma `am." He head master nodded his head.  
  
"Head master Charleston. Has there been any word from Yale? We wise Tristan to go there."  
  
Rory looked at Tristan to see if this was true. She had fear in her eyes. She couldn't have this happen. She would go to Yale if it meant they would be tougher.   
  
"Yes, in fact, Your children have gotten into Yale, Harvard, and Stanford!"  
  
"Wow." Lorelai now in disbelief.   
  
"Well, it looks like we know where our son is going..." He dad put if arm around Tristan. But Tristan interrupted his sentence.  
  
"Harvard." He said. His father looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean Harvard?!?!"  
  
"I'm going to Harvard." He was looking straight into his father's eye.  
  
"Tristan Christopher Du Gray! (A/N: I made-up his middle name.) You're father and I have been plain on your going to Yale all your life!"  
  
"And I have been thinking about MY LIFE! I want to spend it with the women I love. The women I'm going to marry!!!!" He hadn't told his parents yet. They haven't been home. in the office was the first time he had seem them in along time.   
  
"Who are you engaged to?"  
  
Rory stood up. "That would be me sir." She walked over and took Tristan's hand. He put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Lorelai....did you know about this?"  
  
"Yes, Your and Tristan told me before. I thought you knew?" Lorelai didn't know Tristan hadn't told them.  
  
"No, we weren't informed." They looked at there son.  
  
"Well, maybe if you left a number or even called once in a while you would know what was going on in my life! For God sakes I was almost beaten to death and I never saw one of your face. All I saw was Matt. Every time something happens you send Matt. Yes, he might be an Uncle but he is more of a father to me then you ever were!" He left the room.   
  
"I'm going to go after him." Rory quickly followed.  
  
"Well, looks like we have more to think about them we thought....." The head master said.  
  
~*~ Hall Way ~*~  
  
Tristan lend against the lockers. Rory came and just hugged him. She knew how much he wanted and needed his parents love. But never had it.   
  
"Honey, They love you I'm sure they do!" Rory led him to the bench.  
  
"They never have. They only thing i know is true is that you and me will be tougher forever!" She kissed her. " I love you so much."  
  
"I love you two. And babe. My mother loves you. My grandparents adore your. I know Matt loves you. Like you were his own son!"  
  
He gave off a small smile.  
  
"Wait was that a smile?" She tickled him. He was of course stronger and easily just picked her up. The two walked over to his car. They just had to get out of there. It was finials week so they didn't have class till 12:30. They still had a long time before they had to be back. As they were driving he put there song on. The words melted Rory's heart. She knew he was worth the world to him more then another.   
  
"Im going to go to Yale with you. I'm not going to Harvard..." She looked at him.  
  
Tristan face went blank. He pulled over on to the side of the road.   
  
"NO! No! You are NOT coming with me to Yale!!!" She as yelling  
  
Rory's face was full of fear. Oh God. Is he braking up with me!!??!!  
  



	11. Forever

  
  
Name-Joy  
Spoilers- Rory and Tristan move past there parents wishes.  
Rating-PG  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. It is all the Wb's blah blah blah...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=) [I have two things to say before anyone reads this;  
1. I'm sorry. I suck at spelling and grammar. But I love to write Fan Fictions. So I try my best.   
2. I write Fan Fictions from the idea's I get. I know ALOT of writers, including me, who have gotten Feedback saying it is not like the show. That's the point in some cases. That we are writing something new. Something not likes the show.] =)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Recap  
  
"I'm going to go to Yale with you. I'm not going to Harvard..." She looked at him.  
  
Tristan face went blank. He pulled over on to the side of the road.   
  
"NO! No! You are NOT coming with me to Yale!!!" She as yelling  
  
Rory's face was full of fear. Oh God. Is he braking up with me!!??!!  
  
  
His face went soft. "Rory, you have had a dream of Harvard for as long as anyone can remember. I am not letting you give that up for me!"   
  
"But you are worth the world to me!"  
  
"So are you, that's why you are not coming to Yale!"  
  
"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"  
  
"Lose me? No! NEVER! I should have said it before. You not coming to Yale I'm going to Harvard!"  
  
"Ohhh, thank god. I thought you wanted to end things."  
  
"Never. With out you I have nothing. My life would be over!"  
  
"You don't know how much love I have for you...."   
  
"If it is one-millionth out with I feel for you. I'm the luckiest man on earth!"   
  
The two kissed. There were hours of fights about this but in the end Tristan and Rory went to Harvard tougher. They got married there second year of college. Rory had Luke and Christopher walk her down the aisle. The weeding was beautiful. Jordan and Paris got the flowers and grader. And with tradition Jordan proposed to Paris at the reception. Luke and Lorelai got married a year later then them. Paris and Jordan went to Harvard also. The four shared a apartment. Rory and Paris graduated in the top 1% of there class. Tristan and Jordan did well also, the top 10%. Tristan was the head of his fathers company and Jordan worked with him. Paris was the top doctor at Hartford hospital. Rory became the head of a major law ferm and took two years off when she became pregnant. They had twins, a boy and a girl. Everyone lived happy. Jordan and Paris. And Tristan, Rory, Riley, and Joann.  
  
The end.  
  
A:N~I hope you all like the story!  
  



End file.
